Furiijia 2
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: Sequel dari Furiijia."Kenapa wanita itu sulit dimengerti? Benar-benar menyebalkan." "Kenapa kau tanya? Sudah berapa kali aku diare selama satu minggu akibat jadi kelinci percobaanmu?" TrentXKai-bukan yaoi!- Slight TrentXClaire, KaiXPopuri. All Kai's POV.


Deru ombak memecah pantai, menghapus jejak yang tercipta beberapa saat yang lalu. Melody yang indah di musim panas yang indah... pengecualian untuk hari yang mendung ini.

Ah, mungkin perumpamaanku agak bertolak belakang dengan teriknya mentari di luar sana. Tapi... di hadapanku memang mendung sih...

"Trent, bisa berhenti memenuhi tokoku dengan aura suram tidak?" tanyaku malas dan kembali menyuapkan sesendok es serut ke dalam mulutku.

Pria stoic yang dapat kukatakan kekurangan kadar emosi itu tak menjawab. Terus menyibukkan diri dengan memutar sebatang—apa ini hitungan yang cocok?—sendok di dalam remah-remah kristal beku yang belum lama ini kububuhi sirup orange.

"Trent..." ulangku agak malas dan mulai bertopang dagu. Mengindahkan suara dentingan gelas kosong milikku.

Sesekali aku melirik tiga jarum berbeda yang terus berputar dan menunjukkan waktu yang tengah berjalan. Bisa-bisa Pop marah kalau aku terlambat ini.

"Tre—…"

"Menyebalkan," gerutunya. Satu kata yang tidak kumengerti sama sekali. Hah... sampai kapan dia mau pelit bicara. Selalu begitu semenjak aku mengenalnya sekitar... umh... yang jelas usiaku waktu itu lima belas tahun.

"Tolong jelaskan lebih mendetail," keluhku dan mulai mengetuk meja menggunakan keempat jari yang kelihatan sekali tidak ada pekerjaan. Setiap beberapa detik aku berpindah posisi, bosan menunggu balasan yang tak kunjung datang.

"Kenapa wanita itu sulit dimengerti? Benar-benar menyebalkan," ucapnya setelah sekian lama—hanya perasaanku—dengan nada yang membuatku bingung di mana tanda baca maupun tanda tanya yang ia gunakan—kalian yang hanya membaca mungkin mudah.

"Hah, soal Claire lagi toh," desisku dan sedikit memutar bola mataku. Sebelum memberi tambahan sedikit, "gunakan intonasi yang benar. Aku bingung mana kalimat yang terpisah."

"Memang ada hal lain yang membuatku murung kelewatan seperti ini setelah terus-menerus memasang wajah blank?" Dia sadar toh. Kalau tahu dia selalu memasang wajah stoic, tapi kenapa masih dipakai saja sifat itu?

"Lalu kali ini apa lagi?"

"Dia marah."

"Iya kenapa?"

"Experiment."

"Hah…" Ingin sekali rasanya aku menarik kuat-kuat wajah di hadapanku. Membuatnya berhenti melakukan pengiritan pada kata yang dilakukannya. Kenapa aku bisa tahan dengan menjadi temannya selama ini? Mungkin nanti aku harus bertanya pada Ellie. Kalau Claire sih percuma.

"Trent!? Kesal juga sih, tapi aku pakai cara Furiijia yang mudah." Wajah tersenyum yang ia gunakan saat bilang juga masih kuingat.

"Kai, kau mendengarkanku?" sapa Trent mengalihkan isi fikiranku yang tengah melayang pada jawaban dari Claire belum lama ini.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan mengenai jawaban Claire dulu," sereku ragu. Samar aku melihat segaris kerutan pada kening pria yang mengenakan jas putih itu.

"Jawaban?" ulangnya agak ragu.

"Hum, iya. Dia bilang selalu mengatasi kecuekanmu dengan cara Furiijia, kalau boleh tanya Furiijia itu apa?" ucapku. Aku tahu, kalimat yang kugunakan saat ini agak rumpang dan cukup anek. Tapi apa boleh buat, ucapanku kali ini dapat dikategorikan sebagai celotehan asal.

"Itu nama bunga yang cukup populer sebagai tanaman hias, biasanya yang paling sering adalah _Freesia Refracta_ yang dikawin silangkan dengan _Freesia Leichtlini_i pada abad ke sembilan belas. Sering juga digunakan untuk lilin aroma terapi, sampo dan lain sebagainya. Type monocotil dan—…"

"Stooppp!!!!" potongku dengan nada melengking. Tanya, bukan itu yang kutanyakan kan? Iya kan?

"Aku belum bilang genus bunga ini _Freesia Klatt_ kan?"

"Kh! Kau itu maniak pada ilmu pengetahuan ya?" seruku sinis dan berusaha mengejeknya. Tapi tetap saja dia bercicit—aku tahu, ungkapanku agak kejam—seperti seorang ahli botani, yang entah apa namanya. Aku tidak perduli.

Dia itu irit bicara sebelum akhirnya membuka celengan kata miliknya bila sudah berhubungan ilmu—entah ilmu apa saja—selama dua jam, dan itu paling cepat.

* * *

"—Genus yang diberikan adalah suatu bentuk penghormatan pada _Friedrich Heinrich Theodor Freese._"

"Sudah?" celetukku cepat saat menagkap sebuah suara akan helaan nafas kecil. Biasanya sih itu pertanda kicauan darina selesai.

"Hum, mungkin," gumamya kecil. Gumaman yang mengakhiri imej bawa dia baru saja berbicara selama berjam-jam. Es serut di hadapannya saja sudah cair.

"Lalu pada pokok pertanyaanku tadi. Apa makna yang terkandung dari Furiijia?"

"Menurut Hanakotoba yang tengah kupelajari… _Childish_ atau _immature_."

Mendengar hal itu aku langsung menyadari bahwa Trent juga punya masalah yang kurang lebih sama denganku, kekasih yang kekanakan.

Sendok di tangan kananku mulai memberi suara kecil saat beradu dengan gelas kaca di hadapanku. Memenuhin ruangan dengan dentingan yang seirama. Sel-sel saraf ku juga mulai bermain entah ke mana menuju alam bawah sadar. Mudahnya melamun.

"Kai, kau mau mengundang hantu memasuki tubuhmu ya?" celetuk sang dokter dingin.

"Hantu? Di Gereja kan sudah ada," celotehku asal dan mengingat pastur yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu. Semenjak ada dia aku jadi ragu untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan tua di samping pemakaman.

"Maksudmu Serenada?"

"Siapa pula it—uph! Lupakan gaya bicaraku tadi."

"..." Trent memandangku dengan wajah kosong dan kedua alis yang naik beberapa mili. Haha... memang aneh sih kalau mendengar logat yang kugunakan. Tertular saat sedang berpergian sih.

"Kembali pada masalah awal," alihku dengan nada yang agak salah tingkah sembari menuangkan sirup mapple ke dalam cangkir.

"Tadi sampai mana?"

"Sampai kau mengucapkan kata experiment dan setelah itu aku mengalihkan topik. Jadi dari _experiment_ saja," jawabku sebelum menenggak sirup yang jelas-jelas belum kuencerkan. Seret sekali jadinya.

"Ah, aku hanya memintanya untuk mencoba obat buatanku," serunya agak—err—semangat?

Cairan kental mengucur perlahan dari mulutku. Bukan tidak enak—memang kemanisan sih—tapi penuturan pria itu. Dia berniat membunuh kekasihnya sendiri ya?

"Ini," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sekotak tisu yang langsung kuambil dan mengelap ceceran sirup di wajahku.

"Trent, kau mau membuat Claire meninggal ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tanya? Sudah berapa kali aku diare selama satu minggu akibat jadi kelinci percobaanmu!?" sungutku agak kesal dan mulai mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Bukan kejadian sih, tapi mimpi buruk.

"... Jadi salah ya?"

"Iya, seharusnya kau gunakan dirimu sendiri untuk uji coba," komentarku asal. Kelihatannya aku akan merasa menyesal akan apa yang sudah kuucapkan barusan.

Tapi... masa bodoh! Darahku serasa mendidih setiap dia menyinggung mengenai _experiment_, uji coba dan sebagainya.

"... Gunakan diri sendiri sebagai uji coba?"

"Iya, jadi kau akan langsung tahu efek obat buatanmu," tambahku cuek. Kalian mungkin menyadari kalau karakterku sudah berubah. Tangan kananku meremas kecil tisu yang berlumuran noda sebelum melemparnya ke segala arah. Hebatnya bisa masuk ke dalam tong sampah yang terbuka.

"Kalau begitu aku arus demam dulu, baiklah…"

"Hah? O-oi!" belum sempat aku mendapat penjelasan dia sudah hilang di balik awan—bercanda—di balik pintu yang kucat putih dengan cepat. Orang ini... kadang sulit dimengerti juga.

Kugaruk kepalaku sebentar sebelum mulai merapikan gelas-gelas di hadapanku.

"Akhirnya aku juga yang makan kan?"

Entah perasaanku saja atau ada yang kelupaan? Tapi biarlah. Walau esoknya aku ingat apa yang sudah kulupakan… Harusnya aku kencan dengan Popuri saat sedang mendengarkan ocehan Trent. Alhasil kini ia marah denganku.

* * *

Yay! Untuk yang merasa rumpang dengan penjelasan yang Rui masukan mengenai Freesia/Furiijia… silahkan buka di Wiki, soalnya Rui juga ragu sama terjemahan Rui.

Trent dan Kai juga kelihatnnya sudah OOC, atau sudah benar-benar OOC?

Setting yang digunakan adalah musim panas setelah setting Furiijia yang pertama.

Ini bukan multi-chap kok. Soalnya kalau multi-chap Rui bisa sakit kepala sendiri mengingat yang multi-chap masih banyak.

Ara,

Mungkin ada yang bingun dengan ucapan terakhir dari Trent.

Itu maksudnya dia sedang uji coba buat obat penurun demam. Soalna belakangan Claire suka demam karena ceroboh, jadi dia buat khusus untuk sang kekasih.

* * *

All credit goes to Natsume.

Pengecualian untuk ke-OOC-tan kedua tokoh ini.

Berikutnya bikin dengan tema bunga apa ya…

Forget-Me-Not (Nama bunga, bukan desa yang di aWP)!!!

Nyiahahaha,

Kayaknya sesuai itu bunga satu.

Sampai nanti. Walau Rui ragu selesainya kapan yang itu.

* * *

Jaa Mata Ashita.

Tolong review.

Adakah yang tahu penerbit mana yang mencetak buku bertema akan 'Bahasa Bunga'?


End file.
